fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Abraham Froth
Magic Council Running Lion |partners= |previous partners= Gia Alabaster Mariah Carban |occupation= Mage Librarian |previous occupation= Guild Master Dark Mage |team= |previous team= The Angel and The Heathen |base of operations= |sexuality=Heterosexual |marital status= Married |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Parents (Deceased) Mariah Carban (Wife) |magic= Black Arts Fire Magic Unison Raid |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} "A self-proclaimed "lovesick fool" turned evil...Or did he?" -[[User:Underachievee|'Underachievee']] Abraham Froth (アブラハムフロス Aburahamu Furosu) is the foster father of Gia Alabaster and the husband of the disappeared Mariah Carban. He is a former Dark Mage and the former Guild Master of Running Lion. 'He was also a Rune Knight before he retired to start his guild and a former student/comrade of Blanco Quinten. The two were seemingly close before, but after his wife had disappeared Abraham became desperate to get her back - even if it meant turning to illegal forms of magic. Abraham is suspected to be the main culprit behind Gia's special magic ability and even he takes the blame for everything that has happened. For the suspicion he is the only one arrested when Running Lion is defeated. Unbeknownst to him and everyone else, Gia's sealing was a planned event by an outside force. Appearance When he was 18, Abraham used to work for the Magic Council as a knight. He began climbing the ranks and nearly became an Elite Captain, but quit after he and Mariah married to start their own guild. As a teen, he wore a dark blue coat over a white dress shirt and his signature black tie. He also wore matching dark blue pants and black combat boots. He also had white gloves and a red belt with his pins and medals on them. As an adult, Abraham is a handsome man with vibrant red hair and eyes. His skin is very pale and it stands out with the somber colors he wears. Abraham is usually seen wearing a dark trench coat with the collar popped over a grey turtleneck. At times, he can even be seen wearing a tie. In the ''Unchained Bonds ''arc, he wears a navy short sleeve jumpsuit with his prison ID on the back. Personality Abraham can be very snarky and demeaning towards people when he wants to, which is contradictory to how he acts toward his wife and Gia. To them, he shows them genuine love and kindness. When he is called out for his constant cruelty toward others, he argues that those he had previously given love to have betrayed him. When Mariah had disappeared, he became a cruel and heartless being. His anger about her disappearance caused him to lead an attack on Gia's village, Damarion. He initially planned to kill her, but her innocence reminded him of Mariah so he had kept her alive. Overtime, he grew very attached to her and came to love her as his own child. After his arrest, he became nearly unresponsive. He completely withdrew himself from crime and mostly regrets what he had done to Gia. For the years he was in his maximum security cell, he secretly hoped she would visit him even though he understood that keeping her distance was the only way she knew how to cope. Abraham also becomes more open with expressing intimate emotions. In ''Unchained Bonds: An Abrupt Interruption, ''he tells Gia he loves her for the first time in many years. He is slightly ashamed with himself when she doesn't respond and believes she hates him. Abraham is also highly intelligent. He was able to discover the location of Blakeley Quell who had hidden herself away in a realm that was forbidden to regular Mages by recognizing a pattern within the five spellbooks he had been researching. Not many people of the present understand the ancient language of older books, so it is usually up to Abraham to decode them, which he does with ease. History Origins Arc: After raiding Damarion, Abraham finds Gia about to end her life on a cliff and stops her. The two chat for a while and she reveals where she is from, shocking him. He becomes angry with himself for not getting the job done and tries to kill her, but he finds himself unable to do so. He gains a sense of empathy for the child and he offers her a spot in his guild. Abraham becomes so attached to her that he even decides to adopt her. Days later, he is visited by Blanco and Jordan for questioning his involvement on the events in Damarion. He manages to dodge any claims after Blanco recognizes that his daughter is the lone survior of the massacre. Not wanting to cause a scene and traumatize Gia even more, they leave. That night, Abraham throws himself into his books in hopes of finding Mariah but to no avail. He has a brief fit of rage causing several books to fly off his shelves in the study and one book in particular catches his eye. The book happened to be a summoning guide with thousands of Etherious waiting for a master. Greedy for power, he follows the instructions but makes a mistake with the inchantation. Thousands of the monstrous creatures escape the book and wreak havoc to his office and attempt to take his body. A sleepy Gia awakens to check on her father and unknowingly steps inside the summoning circle, making her the target for all of the creatures. With no other option left, Abraham seals every last one of the Etherious within Gia, creating her signature ability. Defeat of the Lions Arc: Years later, Gia has honed her abilities and along with Adonis and Abraham they have made Running Lion the most powerful and feared dark guild in all the land. Their reputation poses a threat to the members of Miracle Fish and they are targeted and surprisingly defeated after Gia discovers what Abraham had hid from her. Amidst one of his battles against Jordan, who had become the Master of Miracle Fish, he has an emotional breakdown after Jordan accuses him of killing his wife. This accusation leads Abraham to unleash a hellish assault onto the young Master and nearly killing him if it hadn't been for his sister's interference. He then battles her out of sheer amusement, beating her far more brutally than he had her brother to express dominance. Gia stops his onslaught on Carly and her rage from his blunt confession causes her to transform into a being unlike any he had seen before. Had it not been for Adonis' quick thinking, they would have all been slaughtered. After the battles, Abraham willingly surrenders to Blanco and is put under arrest. He agreed with his former comrade saying that he wouldn't escape this even if he wanted to. In reality, he agrees to go to prison because he wants to sulk in regret about everything he had done to his daughter. He had felt ashamed of his actions and refused any visitors. Unchained Bonds Arc: During his years of incarceration, he meditated. During these meditation sessions, he slowly increased his power and trained to better control it. He also developed a better control of his forbidden magic. By the time he was needed by Blanco to help save the city from Alejandro Cross, he had already become one of the strongest Black Arts users in the world. He concealed his power since he had retired from fighting. He had also had a lot of time to think about what he had done in the past. He felt extreme remorse and failure when he reminded himself of what he had done to Gia. At the given chance to see her, he was secretly happy despite appearing emotionally drained. He adamantly agreed to help if it meant keeping his only child alive and to repent for his crimes. Before she and Haru left to find Alejandro's estranged sister, he decided to tell Gia that he loved her and would worry for her safety. When she didn't respond, Abraham felt repulsed with himself and began to think he could never truly be forgiven by her or anyone else. In reality, Gia had never been told she was loved for years or even embraced. Only minutes after he had hidden the books with Blanco, the city was struck early by Alejandro's minions. The Water Magic user, Regana, had turned the city into a destructive ocean. Blanco attempted to hold down the fort while Abraham took after his former Master and managed to destroy two of Regana's large water clones. Immediately after doing so he rushed to Blanco's aid, who had been trapped inside the eye of a whirlpool. Abraham recklessly overexerts himself when fighting Alejandro, but he doesn't take this into account until all the battling is over. Knowing full well he has no chance beating Alejandro in the state he is in, Abraham intended to sacrifice himself in order to buy time for Gia's arrival. However, before he can do so he is saved by Axel Hawkes, who has been on the fence about him since the beginning. Blanco and his team soon arrive to help even the odds, but they are all overpowered by Alejandro. Before they are all killed, Gia arrives and takes the Etherious elsewhere to settle their odds. Abraham later comes to when Blakeley, whom had arrived earlier with Gia but had laid low, began to heal everyone's injuries. The battle rages on far away from their location in the city, but the group of mages feel the powerful blows of magic energy radiating from the area. However, things take a turn for the worst when Alejandro taps into the power of his True Form. Abraham begins to tremble with worry as he is reminded Gia cannot fully control her own True Form. Still hellbent on seeking his redemption, he goes off alone to save her. Flying in on Maka's back, Abraham finds his daughter in the clutches of a large beast. Alejandro easily intercepts his incoming onslaught and pierces Abraham's body with his giant fangs. He lied helplessly on the battlefield, making Gia presume he was dead and caused her to activate her own True Form in anger. After the battle, both Gia and Abraham were taken into extensive care for their injuries. Abraham, who had to worst injuries, had to undergo surgery. When he awoke, Abraham noticed Gia and began to feel shame for his past actions against her. He tries to convince her to forget about the monster he is and try to be what he never could: happy. Gia interrupts his rant, already sobbing, and embraces him. She tells him that she's long forgiven him and the father-daughter duo are finally at peace with each other. The Angel's Rebirth Arc: Coming soon! Magic and Abilities 'Black Arts ''(黒魔法 ''Kuro Mahō): Abraham is shown to be a skilled user in the Black Arts as he had studied for years. He was first exposed to it when he had stolen a book from a Dark Guild. Since then, he has become very profound in his abilities and despite his past, uses Black Arts as a main form of magic. He might possibly be one of the strongest Black Arts users to roam Earth Land. *'Hands of Mine '(私の手''Watashi no te): By manipulating the magic energy spread throughout the body, the user is allowed to control the body of any chosen person similar to a puppeteer. If the captive is controlled for a long period of time, their magic energy starts being drained. *'Call from Beyond'(ビヨンドからの呼び出し ''Biyondo kara no yobidashi): *'Phantom Howl'(ファントムハウル Fantomuhauru): Gathering the essence of pure darkness in the air, the user lets out a powerful gust of wind that can even contaminate the area. *'Sealing '(シーリング Shīringu): By using a summoning circle, Abraham can seal any creature from his spell book within someone who is within said circle *'Summoning '(召喚 Shōkan): By using a summoning circle, Abraham can summon any Etherious from his spell book. *'Stygian Blast Circle '(暗黒爆炎陣 Ankoku Bakuenjin): A forbidden spell among humans. The user fires a blast completely filled with all the darkness in the world. If done by someone who is unable to release the force needed for the spell, the enemy suffers permanent scarring. *'Yudala '(ユダラ Yudara): The user gathers an amount of dark energy and coats themselves in it and charges at their opponent. *'Grim Reaper '(死神 Shinigami): The user creates a scythe full of black energy to attack their opponent. If the user is able to defeat their opponent with this very scythe, their opponent's soul is added to the blade as payment to the Grim Reaper. *'Glimpse of Darkness '(闇の垣間見る Yami no kaimamiru): The user channels their energy and pushes it into their opponent's mind - giving them a glimpse of their worst nightmare. The user can either free them or the opponent must overcome their fear to break free. Fire Magic ''(火の魔法 ''Hi no Mahō): ''Fire had been the very first type of magic Abraham was taught how to use. It wasn't until he turned 18 when he took an interest in using '''Black Arts '''made it his primary magic. His master was ironically his own rival - Blanco Quinten. *'Ignition (点火 Tenka): '' With either of his hands, Abraham can set his opponent or anything around him up in flames with just a flick of the wrist or a snap. This is one of Blanco Quinten's special abilities, seeing as not everyone has the magic potential or capacity to preform this. Not every Mage can preform this ability and it is strictly passed down to his students. * 'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant ': Due to this being his first form of magic, he is highly skilled in using it for up close hand to hand combat. He does not need to rely on anyone to support him during battle. 'Unison Raid ''('' 合体魔法 ''Yunizon Reido): ''Abraham is able to preform a Unison Raid with either Mariah or Gia and even both at the same time. However as a team, he and Mariah's Unison Raids have been fabled to eradicate souls from the Earth. Battles Defeat of the Lions Arc * (Ch.7) Abraham Froth vs Jordan Strife: Undecided * (Ch.10) Abraham Froth vs Carly Strife: Win Unchained Bonds Arc *(Ch.7) Abraham Froth vs Regana: Undecided Trivia * Abraham's design is inspired by Felix Walken from Baccano! * When he was younger, Abraham used to be a thief who stole from gangs and market stands on the streets. * By the time he was 22, Abraham had already mastered 85% of the Black Arts. He discovered it when he recovered a book from a troublesome dark guild. His orders were to bring the book back to HQ so it could be burned, but instead he hid it under his mattress. * Abraham's first and only love was Mariah. He feels if he ever moved on it would be pointless because he would never feel the same amount of happiness he had felt with her. * Abraham loves to eat spicy foods. His most favorite food is kimchi. Category:Male Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Former Guild Master Category:Former Rune Knight Category:Fire Magic User Category:Black Arts User